All Fired Up
by Dwittz
Summary: A short little fluffier then a flaffy fanfic I just thought of as I read an amorshipping...In the wrong section. Ugg. Dont you hate it when that happens? Anyway, Ash is talking about Serena, and Misty gets angry. What happens? Read to find out. Rated T for Paranoid


**Oh! Another fanfic! This is a one-shot I got inspired to write after reading a amourshipping in the WRONG PLACE, So, I was like, grr! How dare they interrupt the pokeshipping pages! I must avenge us! So, here's the story I came up with. Pokeshipping Amourshipping 4 eva**

**Also, I tallied a bit, I looked up rated K-T and found out that AAML out-stories AASL on the first page 7-12. 2 Pearlshipping stories were also in there. Hooray! Good to know that AAML is alive and well. On with the story, friends!**

"So, Ash, how's traveling doing these days?"

I asked. Me, and my best friend Ash, were hanging out by the old river where he "hooked" up with me, you could say. More like, I fished him from the river, heh.

"Goin' great. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie are on break in Kalos, eager for another region. Good people."

"Ah? I heard Serena is a newbie trainer. How's she doing."

"Serenas great. Her and her Fennekin are doing great in battles. And Serenas not half bad herself. Fairly polite. Bit cute. I'm not sure why, but she keeps trying to set her sleeping bag next to mine. It's annoying me. Know what's a coincidence? You used to do that, but we already knew each other well by then, but like, the DAY we left on our journeys, she put the bag right next to mine. Anyway, Serena is..."

I was getting quite annoyed. Ash is going on and on about this Serena like he has a crush on her. Wouldn't doubt it. "Bit cute?" Im getting pissed...

"and her pokemon are very loyal to her an- Misty? Where are you going?"

I began running away, pissed off. I cant believe how he would treat her, and she only traveled with him for a year, and I've known him for countless years. I never hear him gloating about me.

I sat down on a rock around 3/4s of a mile, crying. I felt horrid that Ash would treat me this way.

I heard a twig break behind me..probably a wild eevee or something

"Mi-Mi-sty? Is something wrong?"

I looked around me, only to see brown eyes staring at me.

"Ash! Go away! I dont want to talk to you!"

Instead of going away, he just sat down right next to me.

"Please tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

*sigh*. I wasn't gonna get him away. Might as well.

"I...the way you gloat about her. It annoys me greatly."

"Oh..I see...Mist, I only gloat about her so much because I taught her everything she knows about Pokemon. Before I told her what to do, she thought Fenniken could use water gun!"

"Then what was that "She's cute" remark? Does Ashy-boy have a crush?"

"Bahaha! Misty, my side hurts! No, I've only loved 1 girl in my life, actually, 2, if you could my mom. And that girl definitely aint Serena."

I suddenly spiked in jealosy. Who is this girl?"

"Oh? How about you tell me? Is it Dawn?"

Ash shook his head.

"May?"

"Nope."

"Um...Iris?"

"Nah. If I did, there would already be no hope, since Cilan and Iris already spend all their time together, and I've been trying to prod Cilan to ask her out."

I sat there thinking...

"Umm...Pikachu?"

Ash just sat there. with his lips straight, and said nothing

"A-A-A-Ash?"

He looked in my eyes, and said.

"Yep. Im in love with a male pokemon when I said female. Jeez, Misty." he said, as he erupted laughing.

I joined in, because, I admit, my mistake was quite funny.

"Then who was it?"

Suddenly, Ash stopped laughing, suddenly, looked at me, with the most serious and thoughtful expression on his face I could ever see, he suddenly grabbed me by the hands, and he, leaned forward, and said

"Better now then never. Its...You."

"I...I...I..."

Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed me, our faces red as a charmeleon.

"Feels great to get that out of my system. Anyway, response?"

"That kiss...was..."

I suddenly pulled out my malled, and yelled.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING FLIPPING 3 YEARS FOR THAT!"

"Ah! Ah! Please! Dont hurt me! Ill kiss you again!"

I relaxed, and leaned in.

"Cmon. What are you waiting for."

"I said, response."

"Huh"

"Do you love or hate me."

"Ash, that's an incredibly stupid quesiton. What did I say. "I've been waiting 3 years for that" Kinda obvious. Plus, I relaxed when you offered the kiss. So..yea."

"Say it. I need to hear it."

"Fine. Ashton 'Ash' Satoshi Ketchum, I love you."

"And Misteria 'Misty' Kasumi Wateflower, I love you"

We pulled each other in, for another wonderful kiss.

**Yea. I admit. Not my greatest work of art. Really short. Should've added s'more fluff. Still, its fluffier then a flaffy, as they say. Well, nighty night. Leave reviews. I love ya pokeshippers! **


End file.
